This invention relates generally to stringed instruments, and more particularly, to a stringing arrangement which permits one to increase the tension of the string at a given pitch.
Many different guitar designs have been promoted over the years. However, the object has been mainly to provide a more compact guitar by providing means for increasing the string length. For example, see Robinson U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,448, Civitello U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,468, Desmond U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,585, McLellan U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,080, Divetrysmith U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,773 and Steinberger U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,710. However, what these patented structures accomplish is a way to make the instrument more compact, yet provide the necessary string length to obtain the required string pitch.
This is not the object of the present invention. To the contrary, it is a principal object of the present invention to increase the tension of the string at a given pitch for electric guitars. This increases the resonance and performance of the instrument. Presently guitars are provided with either top loading or through body stringing. With top loading, the string ends coming off the bridge are anchored on the bridge assembly on the upper face side of the guitar body. This arrangement is very common and provides limited resonance and performance.
In order to increase the tension of the strings at a given pitch, guitar, particularly bass, manufacturers provide a string-through stringing arrangement wherein the strings are fed through passages coming up through the solid or chambered solid guitar body and the bridge assembly, and the strings are anchored in the back of the body. It is a principal object of the present invention to improve on this stringing arrangement whereby the resonance and performance of the instrument is further enhanced.